Urahara and Diedara
by kholliday
Summary: This is a romance fanfic I was writing for a friend. Urahara is her favorite Bleach character and she wanted a hot steamy romance with him.


Diedara waited in line anxiously at her terminal. She couldn't wait to get on the plan and soar over the Pacific Ocean, her destination was Japan. She loved the culture and the people. She had been saving up for many years and finally her dream was coming true. Her intenerary was set. She was to meet up with a tour group in Tokyo and board a tour bus. The line just wasn't going fast enough; she just kept inching along at a snail's pace. Next! The ticket taker called out "finally...about damn time" she thought to herself. She handed the stewardess her ticket. "Enjoy, you're flight miss" the lady said. Diedara picked up her carry on and walked as fast as she could the sooner she got to Japan the better.

She found her seat, aisle 26 seat C "great" she thought, "a middle seat". She put her carry on in the over head compartment and took her seat wondering who was going to be sitting next to her. She was exhausted and anxious at the same time. People were still filing in on the plane and taking their seats, so far no one had sat next to her. She shut her eyes and began dreaming of her long overdue vacation. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next her, she opened her eyes and it was a guy, "a gorgeous guy" she though. He wore shoulder length blonde hair in a shaggy cut, some strands of blonde hair fell in between his grey eyes. He was wearing a black suit, the white shirt was opened to the chest with a green tie loosely hanging, he was on a laptop typing furiously. She looked him up and down and could see his chiseled, muscular chest through the open part of his shirt. She wanted to run her hands and tongue across it, to know what he would feel like and taste like. She kept eyeing him from the side, thinking she was being covert in her study of him.

He knew she was looking him over, and even though he was busying himself with his computer, he was secretly admiring her. He couldn't shake the feeling of being drawn to her. He knew there was something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it, yes he was a genius and inventor, but even he couldn't quite figure her out. There was an allure to her, he had to know what it was, why he was drawn to her. He had plenty of time, he was make his move soon enough. Deidara closed her eyes and fell asleep to dreams of Japan and of the exquisite specimen of man she had ever seen. "Miss.. Miss" she heard someone say "would you like something to eat"? It was the stewardess, "today's menu is Salisbury steak with mash potatoes, turkey sandwich and the traditional sushi, which would you like?" "I would take the sandwich if I were you" the man said, "I don't trust airline food". I'll have the sandwich, Deidara said. She looked over at the man "thank you for the advice, I was going to choose the sushi it's my favorite, I didn't think about the fish not being too fresh. I'm Deidara, nice to meet you Mr.?" "Urahara, Kisuke Urahara, but you can call me Kisuke". "Well thank you for saving me from the fish I definitely don't want to be sick on my first day of vacation". " Oh, you're on vacation are you?" " Yes, I'm on a group tour of Japan and I really don't want to be sick on the bus." "I see, and how many days are you on this tour?" he said. "Well it's a 5 day tour but, after that I'm staying a little longer. It's been my dream to go to Japan and I've been saving up for a very long time. So my vacation is actually 2 months." "Wow, you must come by my shop sometime, I own a little candy shop in Karakura town, it's a small town outside of Tokyo". Deidara and Kisuke hit it off talking most of the trip. They talked about the current news and goings on around the world. For a candy shop owner he was very intelligent. As they were talking she found herself, focusing on his lips, she wanted to taste him and feel his lips on her, she couldn't help herself. He was the most gorgeous and kind man she had ever met. Just as the plane was landing he slipped her a piece of paper. "This is the address to my shop come by sometime, especially before you leave. You gotta try our candy". As they were disembarking the plane, he turned around and took her hand in his. "It was nice to meet you Diedara; I hope to see you soon." With that goodbye he kissed her hand and gave her a wink and left. She had never met such a man, she felt light headed and needed to sit down, but first she had to find her bus then she would have time to swoon.

The tour bus pulled up in front of their hotel, the Hilton Tokyo. Everyone filed out of the bus and into the lobby. Deidara was exhausted, but all she could think about was Kisuke and his touch. "Konnichiwa" the desk clerk said "May I have your name please"? Deidara Ferworn, I should have a reservation. "Yes, Ma'am you do. Here is you're keycard. You have already paid in full. If you open this up, the key card is here, and your room number is here. You are in room 1517. Please enjoy your stay with us, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call". She took her key and headed for the elevators. This was a huge hotel and she knew at some point during her stay she was going to get lost in the maze of hallways.

Deidara entered her room. It was huge. She walked into a living room and through a door on the side was the bedroom. It was decorated in a neo modern theme. A 40" Samsung Smart TV hung on the wall in the living room and a 42" Samsung Smart TV hung in the bedroom. The bathroom was as big as the living room, an enormous walk in shower with kohler water tiles on the ceiling and walls and a Jacuzzi tub. Robes hung on the far wall and the most luxurious shower gel she had ever smelled. Deidara felt like she was in heaven. Her thoughts drifted to Kisuke. "I wonder what it would be like to have a bubble bath with him in that tub?" she thought. She walked back out to her bedroom and saw the expanse of the floor to ceiling windows. The view of Tokyo was breath taking. She had waited her whole life for this moment. Deidara unpacked her clothes and went over her bus tour schedule. Karakura town was not her list of places to stop; she was going to have to find some way to meet him again. It was beginning to get late, the sun and already set and the night sky was ablaze with the city lights of Tokyo. Deidara walked into the bathroom and turn on the hot water to fill up her tub, she poured some of the fragrant shower gel into the tub so she could have a somewhat foamy bubble bath. She was tired it had been a long trip and her muscles ached. She stepped into the steaming water and laid back against the tub with the jets pulsating the water over her, Deidara closed her eyes and the form of Kisuke began to take shape. She imagined she was lying back against his, tone and muscular chest, his arms around her, his lips caressing the arch of her neck. If only it was real she thought. I have to quit imagining things, it'll never happen, she thought to herself. Deidara rose from the tub and dressed in short shirt that exposed her waist and a pair of pajama pants that hung around her hips. She walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and hopped in. It had been a very long day, Deidara rested her head against the pillow, she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

She awoke to her wake up call, morning had come too soon. It was a promise of a wonderful spring day. She looked out to the streets below, streaming with people. Tokyo could rival New York she thought. Deidara brushed her teeth and did her hair, she pulled out her favorite pair of ripped jeans, with a very short, light pink peasant top, that exposed her back and waist along with a pair of flip flops. She was going to try to find Kisuke again and she wanted to look her best. Deidara raced down the hall to the elevator and down to the restaurant to eat her breakfast before she boarded the bus. Today they were going to Mount Fuji. It had been an hour since they left Tokyo and Mount Fuji was coming into view. It was a breath taking site. As she left the bus there were people standing about everywhere taking pictures. It was the best time of year because the cherry blossoms were bloom. Her tour group listened to they're guide as they took a small hike up the mountain. She had never seen anything like it before; she now realized why so many people painted the mountain. As the day waned on and she was now heading back towards Tokyo but, it seemed as if they would never get there. The bus was moving at a snails pace, they were having some sort of engine problems assured the passengers that they would make it to the next town to get it fixed. Just my luck, she thought. Things were going so well. The bus barely made it into a town before it completely broke down. Everyone got off the bus and looked around. They had no idea where they were, since the driver had left to find a mechanic, the passengers started wondering about the town. Deidara walked down a side walk looking for a store to get something to drink, she was parched. Walking past some houses, she saw a little building, with a sign in Japanese on top of it. "Maybe this is a store" she thought. She saw a little girl with black pigtails outside sweeping the front. "Excuse me? Excuse me? Hi is this a store? Do you speak English"? Yes? Said the little girl, Can I help you with something? "Hi yes I need something to drink. My bus broke down and I've been walking for some time trying to find a store". Come in and let me get you some tea. Follow me. Tessai we have a guest. "I hope it's not that freeloader Abarai Renji again" he said. No it's a young lady her bus broke down, she yelled to him. Come sit here and I'll be back with some tea. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? "No, no thank you. What kind of store is this"? It's a candy store. Deidara's eyes lit up. She remembered Kisuke owned a candy store, but immediately the happiness left her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be that lucky. Just then she heard a door slide open behind her and she heard a voice. "My, my, it's so very good to see you again. I didn't think it would be so soon, Ms. Ferworn" She shot up, from her seat, her face a glow and a big smile on her face. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. His voice lowered an octave, "It's good to see you too" he said as he embraced her. Oh! She exclaimed I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see someone that I knew. I had been wondering around this town lost, and my bus broke down and I don't know when it will be fixed. "Well it looks like you could use a place to stay. You are welcome to stay with us. I'll have Ururu fix you a room and I'll let Tessai know we're having a guest for dinner tonight" he said. Oh no, please don't go to all the trouble. "You're staying. I won't take no for an answer". Thank you so much Kisuke, I really appreciate it. Kisuke called Ururu and told her in their native language to prepare a room for their guest. As Tessai was talking with Deidara, introducing himself as well as asking what she would like to eat; Kisuke took in her shapely figure. She was even more stunning than the last time he saw her and that had only been yesterday. She had long legs, that seem to go on for miles, and a perfectly shaped rear that he knew would fit perfectly in his hands. He wanted to be between those legs with them wrapped around him and to feel the perfectly shaped cheeks in his hands. Her waist was small and toned and her chest, god her chest. He wanted to loose himself in the heavenly shaped mounds. Since he first saw her he knew he wanted her. He had never wanted a woman before in his life, but when the time was right he would come to her.

"Miss" Ururu said. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room". Thank you Kisuke, Deidara said as she gave me a little peck on the cheek as she walked past him into the hallway. Kisuke, had small grin on his face as he watched her splendid rear sway back and forth down the hallway. "Here we are this will be your room. The bathroom is right here on your right. Is there anything I can get you"? No Ururu thank you so very much, you all have been so kind, I only hope I can repay you someday. "You are most welcome, I'll come a get you when dinner is ready". Thank you again Ururu. Deidara took in her surroundings and then she laid down to rest. It had been a long and tiring day, but she was glad her bus had broken down, because she got to see Kisuke again. He looked so damn hot, she thought. He was wearing a light green men's kimono that was left open to expose the chest with a darker green robe with white diamonds going around the hem with a stripped bucket hat to match. She wanted terribly to run her hands up and down that chest, placing kisses and running her tongue down it to the path of blonde colored hair she knew existed underneath his clothing. Deidara laid down and fell asleep. The next thing she knew Ururu was at her door, letting her know dinner was ready. They all sat down to the meal that had been prepared before them and talked. Mostly it was her talking because they we asking her questions about America. Deidara also met Jinta, he hadn't been there when she had first met Kisuke's other workers. Everyone had finished their meals and were beginning to leave the table. As Deidara got up to leave Kisuke stopped her. "Here, this is a robe for you. I thought you might want to get out of those clothes and take a bath. Everything you need should already be there for you". Kisuke, you all are really too kind. Thank you so much. I'm so glad to have met you. Again she gave him a kiss on the cheek, but this time she let it linger a little bit longer than before. Taking the robe from him she walked away down to her room. Kisuke watched her walk away again, thinking he wanted to get her out of those clothes himself. Deidara closed the door behind her, she needed a nice hot bath. She stripped off her clothes walked into the bathroom, taking the robe with her and drew up the hot water. She let out a sigh as she sank into the steaming liquid. She soaked for a little while and then quickly bathed. Deidara rose up out of the water taking the robe off the hook that was hanging next to the tub. She had just started to put it on when the door opened behind her. Kisuke opened the door to the bathroom just in time to see Deidara slipping the robe on over her wet, naked rear. Water was dripping down her, bare back as the robe was coming up over it. She turned around to see Kisuke standing there as she was tying the sash of the robe into a bow. She walked past him back into her room lightly brushing against him as she did so with that sexy sway of hers. Deidara knew it was him, and she deliberately brushed against him as she walked away. The site of her naked backside set his blood on fire. God help him he wanted her so bad. He knew she had deliberately brushed up against him. His blood was boiling inside him; it was taking all that he had to keep his honor. He was close to losing it, and god help him he didn't care. He had never wanted a woman like this before. She turned around and beckoned him to her, crooking her finger at him. Kisuke complied. He walked up to her and slowly lifted his hand to her face. Their lips were coming ever so closer, and suddenly, she yanked his green and white striped hat from his head and took off running down the corridor. Diedara was giggling as she was running from him. Kisuke was right behind her and almost had her, if it hadn't been for Tessai. Deidara almost ran into Tessai and narrowly missed knocking him over. "Excuse meeee"! she yelled as she was running away. Kisuke ran past him, "Kisuke what are you doing"? Tessai yelled. What does it look like; I'm trying to get my hat back from a half naked women, Kisuke yells. Don't think you're going to get away from me that easy, Kisuke yelled to her. Just as she was about to run into her room, Kisuke used shunpo and tackled her rolling on top of her, he brought both of them to the floor. He pinned her down with his legs on each side of her and his hands holding her wrist down on each side of her head. "Now may I please have my hat back"? and he grabs it and then throws it away from him. "Oh fuck it" he said as he slowly bent down and claimed her lips. Deidara opened her mouth to his intrusion and reveled in the feeling of his toungue stroking her. His hands left her wrists and held her face. While still kissing her he slowly began raising her up to sit up. He was straddling her and still probing her mouth with his tongue, his hands began to venture down her chest, rubbing over a mound. He used his thumb and slowly rolled the end of a nipple, elongating it. She had never felt the sensations he was giving her. Deidara clawed at his back, as his mouth took possession of a rosy tip. "Oh god, Kisuke what are you doing to me" she panted. Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you, he said as his mouth left a swollen tip. Once again his lips claimed hers as he laid her down on the floor. His kiss becoming more demanding, his tongue and his lips coaxing hers. She moaned as her tongue met his. Kisuke untied the robe and opened it to him. As his toungue continued its assault, his hand slide down to her thigh and brought it up to his waist, his fingers squeezing and kneading her behind. "Oh, please Kisuke", she said breathlessly. "I hurt, I need you now". Oh no, not yet my love, he stated. We're going to take all the time we need. I want you to come for me. Her nipples bear the exquisite brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every nerve ending. "Kisuke"she moans. His hand slides down to the apex of her core and his finger invades her secret place. Mmmh, god you're so wet he says. And you taste intoxicating, he says as he licks his finger. Kisuke, took off his robe and then his kimono and knelt back down between her. Just as he was beginning his assault on her flushed body a knock came at the door. "Boss"? Damnit, he mutters. Yes Tessai, what is it? "Boss, Abari and Kuchiki are here". Kisuke gives a sigh, baby we'll have to finish our game later. I have something I must attend to. You can sleep here in my room if you like or you can go back to yours it's up to you. He gave her one last burning kiss and put on his kimono and robe and left the room. "Damnit"! she said. Her heart still racing. My god what he can do to me.


End file.
